In an increasing number of applications of various gases industry, the purity of the gas is a critical criteria in achieving the desired result. A good example of such applications is the use of inerting atmospheres, such as nitrogen or argon, in the processing of semiconductor devices. In such applications, it is necessary to monitor the gas being utilized for the presence of contaminant gases.
In many industrial applications, particularly those utilizing an inerting atmosphere, such as nitrogen or argon, it is necessary to monitor the level of oxygen present as a contaminant in the atmosphere and maintain it within prescribed limits. In other applications requiring a controlled atmosphere, it is necessary to monitor the level of oxygen so that it is within a certain range in the environment of, e.g. the furnace.
It will be appreciated, therefore, that there is a need for an efficient, accurate oxygen analyzer Such a device is provided in accordance with this invention.